Des retrouvailles assez méritées
by ncislove54
Summary: Cela faisait quelques mois que Ziva avait rejoint sa famille en Israel. Cela faisait exactement 5 mois, 5 mois qu'elle était partie, partie..Comment va réagir Tony lorsqu'il va connaître la vérité?


Des retrouvailles assez méritées

Cela faisait quelques mois que Ziva était partit rejoindre sa famille en Israël. Cela faisait exactement 5 mois qu'elle était partit…partit. Ce fut le premier mot que Tony prononça après son départ et qu'il répéta plusieurs fois. Quelques mois aussi que Tony essayait de la joindre mais sans succès. Gibbs quant à lui disait à chaque fois qu'elle était partit en mission et qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre ou soit l'excuse la plus débile du monde: Il n'y a peut-être pas de réseau. Tony en avait marre de tout cela, le silence régnait aux bureaux du ncis tous les jours depuis le départ de Ziva, tous les jours où Abby pleurait pour la retrouver. Tony avait commencé les recherches pour la retrouver mais à chaque fois il eut de nouveaux rapports à faire ou bien des enquêtes à résoudre alors Abby se mit en route pour retrouver son amie. Tony ne mangeait plus comme avant (il sautait même des repas) et ne riait plus. L'équipe s'inquiétait pour lui en particulier Gibbs. Celui-ci lui avait donné trois jours de repos et il devait revenir aujourd'hui, le 10 février.

Tony arriva dans les bureaux du ncis. Son patron le regarda de haut en bas et remarqua qu'il avait maigri et qu'il avait des cernes en dessous des yeux.

Salut Tony ! Lança Mcgee

Salut Mcgee, salut gibbs ! Lança Tony

Salut Tony !

Euh Abby a trouvé du nouveau sur…ziva. Termina-t-il en baissant la tête

Oui, il y a dix minutes…

Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Cria Tony

Tony, le père de Ziva nous a appellé, Ziva est morte dans un attentat. Fit Gibbs

Non, Gibbs tu fais erreur.

Tony s'assit sur sa chaise et fixa le bureau de sa collègue. Il mit sa tête dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Gibbs le regarda et décida de lui parler en privée.

Tony ascenseur !

Oui

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et Gibbs arrêta l'ascenseur.

Tony, elle est partie, Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Elle est partie à cause de son père Gibbs ! Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Tony, Gibbs le remarqua. Quant à Tony, il se laissa tomber contre la paroi de l'ascenseur...

Tony il faut que tu m'écoutes, je sais que c'est dur mais toute l'équipe s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne pas rester comme ça.

Gibbs elle est partie, ça fait 5 mois maintenant et maintenant j'apprends qu'elle est morte, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, c'est impossible !

Abby s'est enfermée dans son labo en pleurant une amie, Ducky n'a pas prononçait un mot depuis l'annonce, Mcgee résiste et moi j'ai perdu une de mes filles.

Et moi j'ai perdu un être cher…

Tony se releva et Gibbs le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent 5 minutes dans les bras de l'autre et se séparèrent pour sortir de l'ascenseur. Gibbs alla se confier auprès de Ducky et Tony alla consoler Abby. Mcgee quant à lui resta sur son ordinateur.

Au labo d'Abby :

Tony arriva au labo d'Abby et il la vit contre le mur replié sur elle-même.

Abby

Tony, je suis désolé. Fit Abby qui arriva dans les bras de Tony.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute Abby, c'est celle du père de Ziva !

Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas morte.

Ouf je croyais que j'étais le seul à le penser !

Toi aussi tu le crois ?

Oui Abby je le crois mais je ne sais pas comment la retrouver.

Tony et Abby restèrent toute la matinée ensemble à discuter des bons et des mauvais souvenirs. Le soir, Tony rentra encore une fois seul à son appartement quant aux autres, ils s'étaient fixé un rendez-vous au labo d'Abby pour retrouver Ziva même si ils savaient qu'elle était morte. Ils avaient cherché toute la nuit des infos mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils firent la même chose pendant 4 jours jusqu'à ce qu'Abby reçoive un appel du nom de Ziva David.

Je vais répondre !

Abby, c'est moi Ziva !

Ziva ! Où es-tu ?

Je suis à l'aéroport de Washington, j'ai réussi à perdre les agents du Mossad cette nuit.

On arrive, ne bouge pas !

Ok je vous attends, contente de t'avoir reparlé !

Moi de même !

Abby raccrocha et prit la parole :

Gibbs ! C'était Ziva au téléphone, elle nous attend à l'aéroport. Elle a réussi à échapper aux gardes du Mossad !

Mcgee préparait la voiture et moi j'appelle Dinozzo. Il faut que ça soit une surprise !

Ok Gibbs !

Mcgee descendit en compagnie de Ducky et d'Abby au garage et Gibbs appela Tony :

Tony, c'est Gibbs. Rejoins-nous au ncis immédiatement !

J'arrive Gibbs !

Tony arriva 5 minutes plus tard et monta dans la voiture de Gibbs et de Mcgee. Abby et Ducky avaient pris une autre voiture pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Tony. Le trajet fut dans le silence complet, Tony ne savait pas où il allait et pourquoi toute l'équipe venait.

Arrivée à l'aéroport :

Gibbs se gara, Abby et Ducky avaient accueilli à bras ouvert leur amie de toujours depuis 5 minutes. Gibbs sortit de la voiture en compagnie de Mcgee et Tony. Quant à celui-ci décida enfin de rompre le silence :

Pourquoi on est ici Gibbs ?

On doit protéger une personne, ordre du directeur.

D'accord

L'équipe rentra à l'aéroport et vit au loin le reste de l'équipe qui était en rond.

Pourquoi ils sont là Gibbs ? Demanda Tony qui était resté à l'entrée de l'aéroport.

Regarde ! Fit Gibbs en levant sa main

L'équipe se sépara et fit apparaître Ziva qui était resplendissante et souriante. Ziva couru en direction de Tony et lui fit de même. Ils s'enlacèrent et Ziva lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Shalom mon petit derrière poilu !

Buongiorno ma ninja ! Fit Tony tout ému

Oh Tony Dinozzo qui pleure !

Ah c'est marrant mais je veux juste te dire que toi aussi tu pleures Agent David !

Ils rirent puis Tony et Ziva s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent langoureusement sous le regard du reste de l'équipe qui était aussi émue.

Je t'aime ma ninja ! Cria Tony

Je t'aime mon petit derrière poilu !

Des applaudissements retentirent et le jeune couple s'embrassa à nouveau.

6 mois plus tard, le couple se maria et Ziva donna naissance à une jolie petite fille qui s'appelle Mélanie 5 mois plus tard et qui sera grande sœur de jumeaux Erwan et Sasha qui naitront deux ans plus tard.


End file.
